The Three of Us
by Daughter of Zeus 6000
Summary: Thalia and Hunter, sisters and daughters of Zeus, and their cousin, Christi, daughter of Poseidon, go on a quest to New York City, to rescue Chiron.


**The Three of Us**

Thalia's POV

I had the same dream for three nights. A horse and an eagle, following me into battle against a dark creature. I couldn't tell what the creature was, but something told me it was important that it was defeated. Then the horse turned to me and to my surprise said, "Thalia darling, wake up we need to talk." I woke with a start and saw Aphrodite standing in front of my bed in the Zeus cabin. "APHRODITE? W-what are you doing here?" I said. She came closer. "I came to deliver a message, dear." She said. And yet she looked like how I wished I could look like.

Beautiful. "What do you want Aphrodite?" I asked. "I'm here to tell you about a quest. You are going to two stops, to pick up two demigods. I will give you a map, to tell you where to go," she explained. Then she handed me a gossip magazine. "uh…" I said, very confused at why she handed me the magazine. "Oh, ha-ha not that one!" she said. She blushed and took the magazine, and gave me a magic map. "This map shows you your first location, then when you finish what you do at the first location, it will show you your next location, then the next one, then the next one e-t-c until it leads you back to camp," she said. "Wait, why are you telling me this?" I asked. "Because no one else would," she said. "When do I leave?" I asked. "Right after you pack" she said in a 'duh' voice. "And you might want to bring an extra weapon." And with that she was gone. So I threw some stuff in my backpack. I thought of what extra weapon to pack. I decided to bring my old hunters bow (I quit the hunters 2 months ago). Of course I couldn't forget Aegis and a spear and brought those too, then I headed out. I took out the map and read that I had to go pick up a demigod by…the Statue of Liberty. I named Gizmo, and brought two extra Pegasi named Chloe and Paycheck. Then we took of towards the Statue of Liberty. On the way Paycheck and Chloe got closer to me and Gizmo. "Good Pegasi" I said to them. The clouds were really thick, so I used my power over weather to move them. That's when I saw a demigod getting attacked by hellhounds. "Stay here" I told the Pegasi. Then I got Gizmo in close and jumped off. He flew up to join the other Pegasi at the top of Lady Liberty and left me to fight the hellhounds. I grabbed my spear and got aegis. "Help me!" the demigod said. She had toned skin and wavy black hair. I cut off the heads of

three out of four hellhounds. Then the last one clawed at my back and gave me a gash. "Agh!" I yelled in pain. Then I saw the girl raise her hand, then lighting came out of the sky and killed the hellhound. "Oh my gods" I heard the girl say.

She kneeled down to help me, and it looked like she took off a necklace she had and touched the arrow charm to my gash and healed me. I sat up looking at the demigod girl. "Are you ok?" she asked me. "Um yea, thanks to you. So what's your name?" I asked her. "I'm Hunter, Hunter Grace" she said to my surprise.

"What's your name?" she asked me. "I'm Thalia Grace." She gasped." T-Thalia? Oh I missed you so much!" Hunter was now hugging me tightly." I. Can't. Breathe." I whispered. "Oh sorry!" she said, smiling slightly, that's when I remembered her. She was my sister. Same mom, same dad. "Oh Hunter I missed you too!" We hugged for a minute then got up.

Hunter's POV

When I realized Thalia was really there I teared up a bit. "So, do remember how dad was never there?" Thalia asked. "Yeah, why?'' I replied. "Well that's 'cause dad is the Olympian god, Zeus" she told me. "Is that why I can make lightning come out of my hand? I asked. "Yes" Thalia responded. She whistled loudly. Then three Pegasi flew down next to us. "This is Gizmo, Chloe, and Paycheck. Which one do you wanna ride, Hunter?" Thalia asked. After a few seconds I chose Chloe, she really appealed to me. I also led Paycheck while riding Chloe. "Ready to go?" Thalia asked me. "Go where?" I had no idea where we were going, I just hoped it was safe." Well, according to the map, we're going to…River dale Equestrian center in Central Park" she said." Why?" I asked. "There is a demigod in need of our help there" she said. "Huh?" I was still confused. Then she explained about what Aphrodite said to her the other night. "Ooh." I said. "Here.'' Thalia threw me a bow with silver arrows. "Wow, y-you're giving these to me?" she asked. "Yes, Aphrodite told me to bring extra weapons. At first I didn't get it. But now I think she wanted me to give one to you." Thalia explained. We headed to Central Park when Thalia gasped and said, "I should have asked you earlier, I have two questions. One, do you know about all the Greek legends?" she asked. I replied, "no." Then she filled me in about demigods and such. "Question two, do ya know how to shoot an arrow?" she asked, sounding a little worried. "Yes. I used to have a bow and arrows made of twigs, a vine, and rocks, but the hellhounds that attacked me broke them," I explained. "Oh good, that means I don't have to teach you how to use it" she giggled. We got to Central Park and circled it, trying to find the equestrian center from above. "There!" I screamed as it came in view. "Down!" Thalia yelled to the Pegasi. Then they rocketed towards the ground and landed on their hooves. "Let's go find the demigod" she said. Then we readied our weapons and rode down the barn aisle with Paycheck following us. "Do you hear something, Thalia?" I asked after hearing footsteps. "You mean the sound of someone running?" she said shakily. Then we saw a girl running really fast. Then we heard a voice, "I'm going to get you, child of Poseidon!" Then we looked behind the girl and saw an earthborn giant chasing her. We were about to charge when Paycheck broke loose. "Noooo!" Thalia cried. Then Paycheck reared up and squashed the earthborn into nothing but a pile of clay. He used his wing and put the girl on his back and carried her to us. "Good boy, Paycheck!" I yelled. Thalia had tears of fear and joy in her eyes. The girl was clinging to Paycheck's neck, but he didn't mind. When they reached us Thalia grabbed me off Chloe and we ran over to check on the girl. While I healed a few cuts she had, Thalia talked to her. "Hi, I'm Thalia, and the girl fixing your wounds is Hunter. What's your name?" Thalia said in a sweet voice. "I-I-I'm C-Christi. W-why d-d-did that j-just happen?" she asked shakily. Then I explained everything about gods, monsters, and demigods slowly, so she wouldn't get confused. "Is that why my dad was left when I was two?" Christi asked us. "Yeah, and since Paycheck here saved you, I'd guess you are a-"

I was cut off when I saw a glowing trident above her head. She saw it and screamed. "What's happening!?" Christi asked in fear. "It's okay, you have just been claimed, your father is Poseidon, god of the sea, and god of horses" Thalia said like this was something ordinary for mortals. "Ah! Paycheck just talked!"

she yelled. "What did he say?" I asked. I couldn't hear him talk and I don't think Thalia heard him either. He only whinnied. "He said, 'Christi don't you worry I will always protect you' " Christi responded. "Christi, you heard him talk because you are a daughter of Poseidon. So you and your bro can talk to horses," Thalia said. "I have family?" she asked. "Yes, but we're your family too, now, okay?" I said politely. "Yes! The more family the better!" she said. Then out of nowhere I explained what Aphrodite told Thalia. "Okay then, Thalia please take a look at the map?" Christi said. This is one nice, nice kid.

Christi's POV

"The map says we have to go to… the basement of the Chrysler Building" Thalia said in a confused tone. "Okay but what are we suppose to do there?" Hunter asked. Thalia's eyes glowed white. "Thalia!" Hunter and I said at the same time. She gasped. Then her eyes went back to normal. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She sounded confused. Then Hunter told her what happened to her. "Wow, when that happened I saw what we have to do under the Chrysler" she explained. "What is it? I think we should know." Hunter snapped. Then Thalia explained what she saw in her dream-vision. "The horse represents you, Christi, and the eagle represents you, sis. When I first had the dream I had no clue what those meant. Now I know." I was slightly dazed. "Wait, you two are sisters?" I asked. Hunter chuckled, "yes, we're sisters, same mom, and Zeus is our dad," she said. "Guys, I think Christi has learned a lot today, but I think we should go now," Thalia said in a 'duh' voice. We mounted the Pegasi and headed off to

the Chrysler. "Christi, may I just ask why you were at The Riverdale equestrian center?" Hunter asked me. "My mom told me it was best if I left, so I went to Riverdale." We soon arrived at the Chrysler Building. "Christi tell the Pegasi

to find a safe spot in Central Park, but come when we call them, please?" Thalia asked me. "Sure." And I told them just that. Then we walked into the building and asked the guy at the front desk if he would let us down to the basement. "I'm sorry, NO!" the guy at the desk said. Then Thalia pouted and said "ugh fine!

I did not want to have to do this but here!" Thalia gave the man a few gold drachma. "Go right ahead" the guy said. Then we loaded into the elevator, it was playing 'It's a Small World' music and it looked like that was really scaring Thalia. "It's okay guys. Whatever we face, we'll face it together." Hunter said. Then

something started to smell. "Oh Hunter, that's NASTY!" Thalia said. "Not me, look!" She pointed to the elevator floor underneath my feet. I stepped on a stink-bomb toy. "Eew!" I shouted. Then we arrived at the basement. Hunter grabbed a bow and arrows and Thalia grabbed a spear and a shield. Then she handed the shield to me. "You're gonna need this" she said. "Thank you." I whispered. Then we walked out of the elevator and looked around. Then we heard a LOUD yell. "I DID NOT CAPTURE YOU NOT TO HAVE ANSWERS!" the voice yelled. "Well just because you captured me doesn't mean you'll get answers." Another man's voice replied. "Chiron? Oh no." Thalia whispered. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Chiron, the instructor at the demigod camp I told you guys about, has been kidnapped and taken here," she said. "Well how do we get him back?" Hunter asked quietly. Then I gasped quietly. "I have an idea." I replied. "Thalia, you'll distract the captor, I'll find a way to get Chiron out, and Hunter, you'll knock out the captor, okay?" I asked. "Okay." Thalia and Hunter whispered at the

same time. "Let's do this." That's when everything went wrong. "WELL WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?" the captor, who happened to be a giant, picked us up and said. "Put us DOWN!" Thalia yelled. "FUNNY YOU SAY THAT, BECAUSE I AM ABOUT TO PUT YOU IN A CAGE." Then he opened the door to Chiron's cage and put Thalia in it. Then he relocked the cage. I heard Thalia whisper... "Don't worry Chiron I'll get us out of here." She started to pick the lock with her

spear. Luckily he only grabbed our feet. Then I told Hunter... "Brace yourself." She whispered back... "What?" "Make a parachute out of your jacket" I said. Then she did just that. "Hey Mr. Giant I hope you're immortal?" I said to him. "Why" he asked "Because this is going to hurt!" Then I banged his hand with Thalia's shield. "OW!" He yelled, letting go of us immediately. Then Hunter used her jacket as a parachute and I grabbed her feet. We didn't get down that slowly, but we didn't get hurt. Then at perfect timing Thalia picked the lock off. Then the three of us used our weapons and killed the giant. "Well done Thalia and...?" Chiron asked. "I'm Hunter, Thalia's full sister and that's Christi, daughter of Poseidon." "Well Percy will be happy to know he has a sister. It is nice to meet you" Chiron said. "I will meet you girls back at camp." And then he took the fast elevator back up. "Well even with out training you two are great fighters." Thalia said as we walked into the elevator.

(5 months later at camp, the Pegasi are safe )

Thalia's POV

"I've got good news" I said to Hunter and Christi as I rode Gizmo into the stable while they groomed their Pegasi. "And what is it?" Hunter asked. "Well, Hunter, you and me are officially the new camper-trainers! and Christi, you are officially the Pegasi trainer and care-taker!" I squealed. "Wow really?" Christi asked. "Yes, Chiron just told me!" Then Chloe whinnied. "Aww, group hug!" Hunter exclaimed. And we hugged each other and the horses at the same time.

The end

(I do not own any of the characters except for Christi and Hunter. Please do not copy Christi or Hunter. Ps Annabeth joined the hunters in case ur wondering. Btw Chloe is a white mare with tiny brown spots, Paycheck is a reddish-brown

gelding with a white stripe on his head, and Gizmo is a black gelding with a white spot on his forehead. They are actual Pegasi. I will make a sequel soon. Bye :D)


End file.
